Destined Weapon
by Theatregirl87
Summary: When news reaches Harry of his aunt's mysterious illess, he must come to terms with his traumatic past. Only then can he learn the truth about his only weapon against Voldemort...love. HG. Rating subject to change. Contains HBP spoilers!
1. Peace and Chaos

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to JK Rowling. I'm just a fan who enjoys writing so please don't sue me.

Rain softly pattered on the roof of the Burrow as a raven-haired young man sat alone at the kitchen table. It was only two in the morning, but Harry Potter was wide awake. Every now and then he would raise a coffee-filled mug to his lips and revel in its calming warmth.

He'd only been there for a few weeks, but already Harry felt at home. Hermione's parents, feeling that their only daughter would be safer with wizards rather than Muggles, had graciously enough allowed their daughter to spend the summer with the Weasleys. It was a comfort to him to know that the only other two people in the world who knew the truth would be with him. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew he needed Ron and Hermione right now.

"Harry! I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone else was in here." Harry's thoughts had been interrupted by a very surprised looking Lupin. He had arrived just a few hours earlier.

"It's alright. I was just listening to the rain," replied Harry softly, tilting his head up, "beautiful, isn't it?"

"Nervous about tomorrow?" Lupin jokingly asked.

"About the wedding? No. Not really," said Harry, shaking his head. Lupin shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Truth be told, Harry hadn't thought about Bill and Fleur's impending wedding at all much. In any case, there wasn't much to be nervous about. It wasn't exactly hard being a groomsman. All you had to do was stand around.

"Harry," Lupin said, leaning in closer. He looked serious now, quite a departure from the joker he had been earlier. Deep down, he had dreaded this moment…the moment he would have to discuss with Harry the topic that he had no desire to speak of.

The problem was, he knew he had to go through with it. '_This isn't about you, Remus. This is about Harry. Talking is the only way to help him get through it_,' he thought to himself.

Lupin spoke slowly, guarding his words. "If it isn't the wedding keeping you up this late, then what is it, Harry? Is it…Is this about…" Lupin trailed off, but his eyes completed the sentence for him. Realization hit Harry like a ton of bricks.

'_Dumbledore…He thinks this is about Dumbledore.'_

"This has nothing to do with Dumbledore…It's just…with all the chaos I know is going to ensue tomorrow, I wanted a little quiet and relaxation to get me ready for it. Middle of the night seemed like my only chance with the way things have been going around here. You missed all the drama yesterday. I thought Mrs. Weasley was going to have a conniption fit when the flowers she ordered ended up being the wrong color. Poor deliveryman!" Harry gave off a small chuckle at the memory and a reassuring smile to Lupin. Harry felt the need to show him that he was going to make it. Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted anyone's tears anyway, least of all Harry's.

Lupin returned the gesture, mentally breathing in a sigh of relief. Harry was tougher than Lupin gave him credit for.

"Well," said Harry, getting up from the table," I had better get to bed. I want to get one or two more hours in before tomorrow. Goodnight." Harry pushed in his chair, emptied his mug, and turned to leave just before Lupin stopped him.

"Harry."

"Yeah," Harry replied, turning back around.

"I just…wanted to say…If you ever need someone to talk to…"

Harry smiled, "Thank you," was all his reply.

And with that, Harry was gone.

Harry couldn't have been more right. Two words could've summed up the situation the following morning in Lupin's opinion…utter chaos. Lupin had only arrived late the previous night and already he could feel the overwhelming sense of panic in the household.

As it turns out, having the wrong color flowers delivered was the least of Mrs. Weasley's worries. Fleur had insisted from the beginning that the wedding would take place outdoors. This would have been absolutely fine…had they been in a different country. English weather, being as unpredictable as ever, had refused to cooperate. Rain from the previous night had completely saturated the ground and turned the beautifully manicured lawn into a sink hole. To add to the mess, high winds had destroyed all the floral arrangements and blown leaves and bits of debris everywhere. The wedding had to be postponed until later that afternoon, which of course meant that the meticulously carved swan ice sculpture would be nothing but a giant puddle before the reception had even begun.

Postponement also meant that a few important individuals such as the vicar and caterer would have to be notified to make sure they were still going to available. The vicar, luckily enough, was fine with the changes. The caterer, however, was an entirely different story.

He had decided to double his fee because he had already prepared the food and claimed that by the time the reception began, it would be too cold to eat. He, therefore, needed to start a completely new batch and throw the old one out.

Lupin felt the need to inform Mrs. Weasley that she was being cheated. They could simply reheat the first batch themselves, but Mrs. Weasley was in no mood to argue with the caterer and agreed to pay him the extra money.

"I shall be broke by the time this wedding is over with," the weary woman said.

"Agree to more things like that and you will be, Molly," Lupin retorted sternly.

"I know. I know. It's just that it's my oldest son's wedding and I wanted everything to be perfect…even if it meant shoveling over every sickle I have," she said, taking a deep breath, "Well, at least I didn't have to pay for a wedding singer. Thank God." Lupin gave her a puzzled look.

"Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said simply, "She has a lovely voice. Frankly, I don't think any wedding singer could have done any better."

'_Well, this should be a pleasant surprise…I wonder if Harry knows,'_ Lupin thought to himself.

It was going to be a very interesting night.


	2. The Wedding

"Would you hold still, Ron? I can't fix your tie with you moving all over the place!"

"I can't help it that I'm nervous, Hermione!"

"Oh, honestly Ron, how on earth did you manage to get your tie to stand up vertically instead of horizontally like it's supposed to?" said a rather irritated Hermione as she tried to fix Ron's hopelessly botched tying job.

A highly amused Harry sat in a nearby armchair, fully dressed and ready to go. He simply shook his head. _'Same old 'Mione, always willing to patronize a member of the opposite sex,'_ he chuckled to himself.

Remembering the time, he checked his watch. Great! They had to be there in the next seven minutes!

"Hermione, just leave the damn tie for now. We gotta go. You can fix it when you get there," Harry said, standing up.

"Why, how much time we got?" Ron asked.

"'Bout five minutes. Come on; We're going to be late!"

"Relax. We'll just apparate," said Ron.

'_Figures,'_ Harry thought to himself. The pair of them just loved to remind him of the fact that he couldn't legally apparate yet.

"Oh, yeah," said Ron, a twisted smile covering his face, "You _can't_ apparate yet."

Harry narrowed his eyes dangerously in Ron's direction.

"Should I kill you now or later?" Harry said, brandishing his wand before placing a hand under his chin in thought. "then again, I don't know that Bill would appreciate being a groomsman short on his wedding day, so I guess that only leaves later…Alright, you've bought yourself another day," he dropped his voice to a whisper, "but next time you many not be so lucky." They both cracked up laughing.

"Yeah, right," was Ron's reply.

"Guys, hurry up. We haven't got much time. Harry can just side apparate with us," Hermione said, waving them over.

"And then they say it's the women who take forever to get ready," she added.

"What am I going to do, Remus? The wedding is supposed to start in ten minutes, the vicar isn't here, we're still missing two groomsmen and a bridesmaid, and it's probably going to be dark by the time we get started after all these delays!"

Remus had known this was coming, and it was for this reason that he had spent the last hour rehearsing his speech. The poor woman was hysterical. After all, she had just spend the last six months preparing for this o_ne_ day. Stress like that is bound to bring a person to a breaking point. This was her's.

Slowly taking Mrs. Weasley's trembling body by the hands, Lupin led her over to a nearby chair and gently helped her to sit down.

"Molly?" His voice was soft and calming in the midst of all the chaos.

"Yes?" she sobbed back to him.

"You're expecting too much of yourself. I know you want everything to be perfect for your son, but you're only human. You can't do everything yourself," Lupin reasoned, "Now, I want you to just sit here until it starts. I'll take care of the rest."

"But…" Mrs. Weasley started, looking up at Lupin.

Lupin cut across her. "It's no big deal. Frankly, I think you worry too much. If we start late, we start late, no sense in fretting."

Mrs. Weasley smiled through her tears, "Thank you so much, Remus."

It was the least he could do for her. The Weasleys had, after all, accepted him as a part of the family and never once held his lycopathy against him, a rarity amongst wizards. Helping with the wedding was his way of repaying them.

"Remus?"

Lupin turned in the direction of the voice to find Ginny, the youngest of the Weasley children, calling him. Worry was written all over her face.

"What's wrong, Ginny," Lupin asked, instantly alarmed.

"I have a problem and I wanted to discuss it with Mum, but she's already stressed as it is. I didn't want to add to it."

"Of course, continue."

"A friend of mine was supposed to be here for the reception to sing with me, but he hasn't shown up, and I don't know what to do!"

'_Like mother, like daughter," _Lupin thought to himself, shaking his head.

"I'm sure there's someone around here who would be able to fill in-" Lupin started.

"No, you don't understand! They're all Muggle songs. I don't know any guys here who would know the words, much less sing decently!" Ginny said hysterically.

Lupin put his hand to his forehead and breathed in deeply.

What had he gotten himself into?

"Where have you three been?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just arrived and were helping themselves to some pumpkin juice on the refreshment table, when they heard a familiar voice. All three of them turned around to come face to face with a very irritated Ginny.

"I've been looking all over for you. Harry, I need to speak with you," said Ginny. Dropping her voice, she added, "In private."

Ron and Hermione exchanged uneasy looks, but obliged themselves to quietly leave the two alone.

An awkward silence descended upon the pair after Ron and Hermione's departure; neither seemed to know how to begin. After all, it had only been a few weeks since Dumbledore's funeral, the day Harry had broken with her. Things were bound to be awkward.

"Look, Harry. I'll cut to the point-" Ginny began, but Harry cut across her.

"Ginny, I can't…" Harry trailed off. What was he supposed to say to her? '_I love you more than anything else in the world, but we can't be together. Sorry. Bye?'_ He laughed bitterly at the thought._'Yeah, that'll make everything better…You are such an ass, Harry. What did she ever see in you?'_

"Can you sing?" inquired Ginny.

"Huh?"

"Can you sing?" she repeated.

"Well, I can a little, but what's that got to do-"

"Good," Ginny said, breathing in a sigh of relief, "I need you to do me a huge favor."

Harry was not liking the sound of this, not liking it at all.

"What kind of favor?" he asked cautiously.

"One of my friends was supposed to be here for the reception to sing a duet with me, but he's bailed on me and now I have no one to sing with," answered Ginny quickly.

It was exactly as he feared. He was going to have to get up in front of hundreds of people and sing, knowing full well that all eyes were on him. It was not a comforting thought, to say the least.

"Isn't there someone else who could-" Harry reasoned, but Ginny wouldn't hear of it.

"No, Harry. There's no one. None of the guys here know any Muggle songs, and that's all I'm singing."

Harry was still not convinced. If it was that much of a problem, who not simply forget about the duet? Sing some other songs?

"Why is this so important to you, Ginny?" he asked, making a step towards her.

"Fleur wanted-" she started, but Harry interrupted her.

"Since when have you cared what Fleur wanted?" he asked surprised

Ginny hesitated. After all, it was only a few weeks ago that Ginny couldn't stand even the sight of Fleur, but things had changed since then. Realization had finally dawned on her, rendering her incapable of denying the truth any longer.

"She loves him," she whispered softly, "She really does love him, and I _want_ them to be happy. I want this to be the happiest day of their lives, as corny as it may sound." Ginny sniffed and gently wiped her eyes.

"Anyway," said Ginny, changing the subject, "Evidently, Fleur is a huge fan of Muggle music, so I've been working hard to learn and practice some of it for the reception."

"But you don't even know if I can sing or not," Harry said desperately.

"I know that, but…well…" Ginny said, looking for a good "but such-and-such" to go along with that, but was unable to find one.

"I just have faith in you," she said simply.

Harry chuckled. _'Leave it to Ginny,'_ he thought.

"What's the song?" he asked hesitantly.

Ginny smiled. She had him. Looking around, she quickly leaned over and whispered the name of the song into his ear.

"Are you serious?"

Surprisingly enough, the wedding started only five minutes late. The vicar had finally shown up. He was a little breathless, "'Fell asleep and lost track of time. Had to run down here," but otherwise in perfect condition to start the wedding.

The wedding was…beautiful, to say the least. The trees and chairs were overwhelmed by beautiful, teal and peach-coloured blossoms. On the trees were tied gorgeous, glittering ribbons with little bells attached in the middle.

It was the bower, though, that was the real star of the event. The archway was positively littered with a wide array of flowers, ivy, ribbons, and bells.

Without a doubt, it was the most beautiful thing anyone there had seen…well, almost.

Throughout the ceremony, Harry had watched, as everyone else had, the exchanging of vows and rings, the glitter in the bride and groom's eyes as they pledged their eternal love, and upon the promise of a new tomorrow, but all he could think about was Ginny.

He vaguely remembered a rule that said no one was supposed to be as beautiful as the bride at a wedding. Ginny, according to him, had completely demolished that rule. She was absolutely gorgeous in her teal maid of honor halter dress, and the contrast between it and her fiery red hair was perfect. Harry simply couldn't take his eyes off her.

Ginny must have sensed this because she looked up at him before he could look away in embarrassment and held his gaze, the same blazing look she had given him after Dumbledore's funeral. They stood like that for what seemed like eternity, and for all they knew it could have been. Vaguely they heard the "I dos"…but only vaguely. Nothing mattered at that moment…nothing.

Applause and movement in the audience finally brought them out of their reverie, and they tore their gaze from each other's face to watch the bride and groom leave.

It was over.


	3. Love, Music, and Letters?

All in all, the wedding was quite a success and went off without a hitch, much to the pleasure of Lupin. The poor man had decided that wedding planning was _not_ for him. Between all the questions he didn't have answers to, (It's not like he had been able to get all the details from Mrs. Weasley about the order of things, after all) the constant running around to check up on things, and the occasional crisis, the man was exhausted. Lupin groaned inwardly as he remembered that he still had a reception to facilitate. Luckily, he had had a mild stroke of genius before the wedding. Instead of holding the reception outside, like originally planned, Mr. Weasley helped him to magically transform the first floor of the Burrow into a reception hall. It was absolutely brilliant. They could make the dance floor as big as it needed to be and still have ample room for tables and chairs. It was times like these that Lupin wondered how on earth Muggles ever got on without magic.

Lupin checked his watch. Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes till the nightmare would begin again. This time, however, it had been Mrs. Weasley to have a stroke a genius. She had planned to have a half hour reprieve between the wedding and the reception. It would give the guests some time to socialize and everyone else a chance to rest their feet. It was a good thing, too. Lupin's feet were killing him. It was actually quite difficult to stay standing for that long.

'_Just a few more hours and it will be all over with,'_ Lupin thought to himself. '_Just a few'_

"Would you please stop pacing around the room, Harry? You're making me nervous," said Hermione desperately.

"You're nervous?" said Harry incredulously. "You're nervous? You're not the one who as to get up in front of hundreds of people tonight and sing, knowing all the while that each and every single one of them is judging you!"

"It will--" Hermione began, but was soon drowned out by Hedwig. The bird was hooting loudly and frantically nipping at the latch on her cage.

"She must want out," Hermione said. "She _has_ been cooped up for quite some time now.

"Yeah," Harry shouted as his owl became more and more frantic," but she's never acted like this before."

He desperately tried to unlatch the cage to let the panic-stricken bird out, but to no avail. The damn thing was stuck and Hedwig, in her hysteria, bit down on Harry's finger.

"Ouch!" Harry yelped, angrily sucking his finger. Using his other hand, he was finally able to undo the latch, and without missing a beat, Hedwig flew out the open upstairs window.

"What's gotten into her?" asked a dumbfounded Harry.

"No idea…Anyway Harry," Hermione said, standing up, "I'm sure it'll be fine. You just have to believe in yourself."

She turned to walk out, but stopped at the doorframe.

"Harry."

"Yeah."

She turned around to face him, a furtive look on her face. "Just…pretend you're singing to her--and only her." She smiled sweetly, gave him a wink, then turned on her heels and left.

Taking in a deep breath to prepare himself, Harry slowly walked downstairs to where the reception was being held.

The sight that met him when he reached the top of the stairs was not at all what he expected. The room didn't even half resemble the Burrow as he had come to know it. It was about three times as big as it was before and simply bursting with people. Most of them were huddled in groups talking amongst themselves, waiting for the newlywed couple to arrive and the music to begin.

"Blimey, I didn't realize we knew so many people," said Ron, a little bewildered.

"Yeah, lots of people," Harry said uneasily. He felt the familiar rush of nervous adrenaline, making his heart pound wildly in his chest and the butterflies in his stomach flutter madly. All of these people were going to be watching him, scrutinizing every note he uttered. He felt himself instantly pale at the thought.

"Harry, you don't look so well," said Ginny, walking up to the table the three of them were sitting at.

Harry slowly raised his head to her, looking terrible. "I know," was his only reply. He paused. Then, all of a sudden, he grabbed her by the hand and led her away from the table, away from all of the people, till they were outside the Burrow, all by themselves.

He spun her around and faced her, desperation in his eyes.

"I can't do this Ginny…I can't…I'm sorry, but you've got to find someone else…I'm so sorry…"

"Yes you can do it," Ginny said adamantly. "It's just you and me, Harry, no one else, just you and me. We _can_ do this."

Ginny could see the objections rising up in Harry's mind. She was getting desperate. She _needed_ him to do this for her, no matter what the cost.

"Please, Harry. I've never asked you for anything. Please do this for me," she begged him.

And just like that, his walls crumbled. She was right. She had never asked him for anything before now, not even for the love that he withheld from her.

Realizing he had no choice, he nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Like magic, Ginny's eyes instantly lighted up. She smiled at Harry, whispering a small thank you before he turned around and went back inside.

Ginny took a deep breath, replaying the conversation she just had with Harry in her head. She wasn't sure at that moment whether she had been begging Harry to sing with her or for him to give their love a chance. The more she replayed it, the more it seemed like the latter. "We can do this," she remembered herself saying. Do what? Inside, she already knew the answer. Unconsciously, she had asked him for what she really wanted--the chance to be with him, to make him see what love really is, to show him that not all love ends in pain. He didn't have to do it all alone. She could help him. Their love could be his strength, not the liability he thought it to be.

In the end, it wasn't about some stupid song, it was about…hope.

Ginny closed her eyes and drank in the cool, night air. She temporarily put her thoughts aside as she gazed at the crystal clear stars. A strange tranquility broke over her as she calmly walked back inside.

The time had come at last for her to show off her talents…And, Merlin, was she ready for it.

Harry waded through the crowd of noisy people in an effort to get back to the table where Ron and Hermione were still sitting. They remained thankfully silent as he took his seat. He feared that opening his mouth to answer questions would only make him get sick right there.

When all was said and done, he and Ginny had decided that their duet would be performed as Bill and Fleur's couple dance. Maybe then, everyone's eyes would be on Bill and Fleur rather than on him. It was at least _slightly_ comforting. The plan was that Ginny would sing a few songs beforehand and then introduce him before they would start the duet. It would give everyone a chance to eat and do a little dancing before giving the dance floor over to the newlyweds.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention please," Bill's brother Charlie said. "First of all, I'd like to congratulate my brother and his new wife. May all the happiness in the world be theirs to cherish." Charlie lifted his glass, toasting them.

"However," Charlie continued," As Bill's best man, I feel obligated to give him a small piece of advice before the two of them start their lives together…Never, ever, let the children in your household outnumber the adults!" The crowd gave a unanimous peal of laughter. It was quite funny, considering that it came from a Weasley, whose family had a grand total of seven children in it.

"Now, if I could direct your attention here for a moment," Charlie said, pointing to the corner where two gargantuan cakes stood on a small table," we can begin the cutting of the cakes, while my sister Ginny plays a little music for us."

The entire room went dead silent as Ginny climbed a few stairs to the stage, bewitched the guitar there to play, and softly began to sing into a microphone.

_He is now to be among you at the calling of your hearts_

_Rest assured this troubadour is acting on His part._

_The union of your spirits here has caused Him to remain_

_For whenever two or more of you are gathered in His name_

_There is love. There is love._

She had to have been an angel, plain and simple, for never before had Harry heard a voice so beautiful. It rang out, loud and clear, filling the room with nothing but loveliness. One by one, the guests turned their attention away from the newlyweds and instead, focused on Ginny, her voice enrapturing them, rendering them unable to turn away as she continued.

_Well a man shall leave his mother and a woman leave her home._

_And they shall travel on to where the two shall be as one._

_As it was in the beginning is now until the end_

_Woman draws her life from man and gives it back again._

_And there is love. There is love_

Harry learned a long time ago that life had the habit of knocking you on your ass just when you thought you knew everything. This was one of those moments for him. He stood in the midst of beauty itself, dumbfounded…utterly dumbfounded.

He looked back at the table where Bill and Fleur were. Bill had stopped mid-slice to listen to Ginny as well. Fleur was by his side, a huge grin covering her face.

She quickly leaned in towards her new husband's ear, "Zat is one of my favorite Muggle songs," she whispered to him.

He turned back to her, and without missing a beat, leaned in and kissed her, completely ignoring the knife still stuck in the side of the cake.

Little by little, the guests turned their attention back to the couple, and with Ginny's musical accompaniment, the scene was beautifully picturesque. It couldn't have been more perfect.

_Is it love that brings you here or love that brings you life?_

_Or if loving is the answer, then who's the giving for?_

_Do you believe in something that you've never seen before?_

_Oh there's love, there is love._

_Oh the marriage of your spirits here has caused Him to remain._

_For whenever two or more of you are gathered in His name_

_There is love. Oh there's love._

But as the song wound down to a close, a terrible sense of dread overtook Harry. He was going to have to sing with her…and his miserable voice was going to sound like rubbish compared to her exquisite one. A wave of nausea hit him at the thought. He closed his eyes, trying to prevent what he knew was going to happen anyway.

"Are you okay, mate?" a concerned Ron asked.

Harry felt whatever color was left in his face drain away.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," he mumbled before dashing off to the lavatory. _'Perhaps this is a good thing.'_ Harry thought to himself after losing all the contents of his stomach to a nearby toilet. '_At least now I won't get sick in front of everyone on stage."_ He groaned, as he leaned against the stall door. Distantly, he could hear Ginny's voice going in and out. She had moved on to some other songs now. He slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor, listening to her. One song faded into the next as Harry lost himself in her voice. But with each passing tune, he got closer and closer to the time when he would have to get up there with her, until suddenly, he heard his name softly being called.

The time was right, Ginny thought to herself as she finished the last of her songs. The night was winding down and the guests were getting restless. It was time for the grand finale.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would, please, clear the dance floor for our bride and groom. Thank you…I'd like to introduce you to a very special friend of mine, who has been kind enough to sing a duet with me. Harry, would you please come up here?"

Ginny looked around the room, but Harry was no where to be found.

"Harry?" she asked again.

"Hang on. I'll go get him," said Ron, jumping out of his seat. He rushed into the men's room and called for Harry. He turned to see a disheveled Harry coming out of one of the stalls. He was a complete wreck.

"Come on. You're up," he said, trying to fix Harry's jacket in an effort to make him look a bit more presentable.

Harry took a deep breath and fixed his hair before walking out the door.

"Oh, there he is," he heard Ginny say over the microphone. As soon as she said it, a large cacophony of applause met his ears as he meandered his way to Ginny. She gave him an encouraging smile and a wink when he got up to the stage.

He took in another deep breath, remembering Ginny's words.

'_It's just you and me, Harry, no one else.'_

The music began and Ginny started.

_From this moment life has begun_ (Ginny)

Harry opened his mouth and was pleasantly surprised to find that sound came out, better than he ever imagined it would. _'Just you and me, Harry'_

_From this moment you are the one _(Harry)

Ginny smiled, _'He really could sing.'_

_Right beside you is where I belong_ (Ginny)

_From this moment on_ (both)

_From this moment I have been blessed_ (Harry)

_I live only for your happiness_ (Ginny)

_And for your love I'd give my last breath_ (Harry)

_From this moment on_ (both)

Lupin opened his mouth in disbelief. He knew Ginny could sing, but Harry? Then again, he shouldn't have been surprised, given Harry's lineage. His mother's entire side of the family was musically gifted. Her father was even a composer.

"They're simply splendid together. Perfect harmony!" said an enthusiastic Mrs. Weasley. "Harry is a fantastic singer!"

"It's to be expected. Lily had quite a voice herself. Her whole family did," Lupin replied.

"Well, I knew that, but…I never expected this," she said incredulously.

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_ (Ginny)

_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_ (Harry)

_You and I will never be apart_ (Ginny)

_My dreams came true because of you _(both)

_From this moment as long as I live_ (both)

_I will love you, I promise you this _(both)

_There is nothing I wouldn't give _(both)

_From this moment on _(both)

It was at that moment that Harry realized that it truly was just him and Ginny. They were singing to each other, pledging their own love. They were both putting all their love and passion into their voices, making it authentic and tangible, not made up as many duets were. The love behind it was _real_.

_You're the reason I believe in love_ (Harry)

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above _(Ginny)

_All we need is just the two of us_ (both)

_My dreams came true because of you_ (both)

_From this moment as long as I live_ (both)

_I will love you, I promise you this_ (both)

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_ (both)

_From this moment_ (both)

_I will love you as long as I live_ (Ginny)

_From this moment on_ (both)

Harry felt a rush of excitement as the song ended in applause. He glanced over at Ginny, who was positively beaming with delight. He gave her a warm smile, which she returned.

He had done it. _They_ had done it.

When the last of the guests had left and Bill and Fleur had departed for their honeymoon vacation, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all pitched in to help clean up the reception mess. Thankfully, it only took them an hour to get everything cleared up since just about everyone involved in the wedding helped.

After the first floor was cleaned and back to normal, Harry trudged up the stairs to the bedroom that he and Ron shared. He was exhausted and looked forward to a long night's rest, but when he reached the room, he realized that someone else was also there. At once, he whipped out his wand and flipped on the light switch, only to find Ginny sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What are you doing here, Ginny?" he asked.

She stood up and made her way towards him. "I didn't get a chance to say it earlier, but you were really spectacular tonight. I had no idea you could sing…and to tell you the truth, I had my doubts beforehand," Ginny admitted, chuckling to herself.

"Oh thanks, Miss 'I have faith in you'," Harry teased.

"Well, I did…It's just…not that much," she replied sheepishly.

Harry smiled. "Well you weren't bad yourself. You have quite a voice, Ginny."

"Really?" she asked, stepping closer to him.

"Yeah…It was…" Harry trailed off, realizing just how close Ginny was to him. Their lips were only inches apart and growing even closer together. His mind screamed at him to pull away, to push her back, but his heart…his heart told him to go ahead, to take the plunge.

A rattling at the window broke their trance and both took a step back from each other. He had come too close, way too close for his comfort.

He went to the window to find Hedwig frantically trying to get in.

"Would you make up your mind, Hedwig? First you wanted to get out. Now you want to get in. What's the deal today?" Harry asked Hedwig.

But then Harry noticed a roll of paper tied to Hedwig's leg. Oddly enough, it wasn't parchment, but regular Muggle paper. _'This is weird,'_ he thought to himself. _'Who would be writing to me on plain Muggle paper?'_

"Who's it from?" Ginny asked curiously.

Harry unfolded the paper and scanned it for a name. His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the name in disbelief.

Dudley Dursley?

A/N: The songs used in this chapter are From This Moment On by Shania Twain and There Is Love by Peter, Paul, and Mary. These do not belong to me.


End file.
